


From a One to Ten, She's a Certified Twenty

by vampcabinet



Series: Kiss Meme Fill [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Minato is WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: Minato is whipped, like cat o nine tails whipped.For Kiss Meme Fill, Prompt: Dizzy Kiss
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Kiss Meme Fill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180901
Kudos: 6





	From a One to Ten, She's a Certified Twenty

Minato knows he’s strong. He does, no one really has to tell him that, it’s right there. He could pump iron with the best of them probably. 

However, compared to Kushina. God she could, that woman could knock him on his ass and he would say thank you. Not that he wants to refer to her in that way, it would be condescending and even if she  _ can’t  _ look inside his mind, Minato is still looking for a way to save ass. 

There’s one thing that you have to know about Minato, and it’s that he loves his wife. 

“Sap!” Genma and Raidou both call out to him as he enters his office, the two of them sitting on top of the Hokage’s desk playing cards. 

“When aren’t you thinking about your wife, boss?” Every one of Genma’s words is dripping in  _ smirk,  _ and his senbon lazily flicks up in his mouth. “She’s really got a hold on you, a chokehold, like a collar.” His eyes flash wide, and then you can really tell that he’s no older than nineteen. “Does Kushina keep you on a leash Minato? I bet she only lets you off the leed when you leave the house.” 

“Come on Genma.” Raidou raises a hand, “Cut him some slack…” He places a card down on the table, “You know she won’t.” 

“Are you guys done?” Minato circles around his desk to sit in his chair, and reaches for the cards to deal himself out. “Me and Kushina have an equal partnership, I’m just—” 

“Smitten.” Genma finishes, smug as hell. He’s really satisfied for someone with really no love life. Unless you count bathroom stalls, which Minato has seen senbon impeded in the walls several times. 

The door  _ slams  _ open and in rushes the woman of the hour. Genma and Raidou fly away from the desk and across the room, playing cards caught up in the flurry. They fall to the floor as Kushina strolls in, swinging a bento around in her hand. 

“Ya left this at home, I thought you would like to actually eat lunch y’know.” She totally just wrapped his lunch in an old shirt of hers, but it’s the thought that counts. Kushina saunters up to the desk, and Genma and Raidou both make whipping motions behind her back. 

“Kushina.” Minato’s voice is dreamy especially when Kushina leans on the desk, hands splayed across tossed playing cards. “Thank you.” 

Kushina leans in closer, hands reaching for Minato’s cheeks. She smells good, really good, floral and homey and that unique blend that’s just  _ her.  _ Her hair falls gently on the desk and she kisses him like she’s taking something from him. 

He would let her every time. 

She only pulls away when Minato is lightheaded. He sways a little with her hand on his cheek, dazed over and lovestruck. 

“See ya later!” Kushina leaves with a wave and when the door slams shut, Minato slumps down in his chair, and Genma and Raidou start cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vampshino)


End file.
